Dusk
by Aladoree
Summary: An unlikely trio of a werewolf, a shapeshifter, and a humanpsychic finds that conquering the various factions within the Night World certainly isn't easy especially when soulmates get thrown into the mix.


**A/N: **My first L. J. Smith fanfic. Be nice, reviewers. ;) But I would appreciate some constructive criticism on what's really proper canon, and what's not, as I've never read any of the books. And - onwards!

* * *

" ... and I'm going to get to go see them in concert this weekend!" Natalie finished triumphantly, grinning at the envious looks quickly overtaking the other occupants of the table.

A lunch period in high school is always quite busy; it was just everyone's luck that Armwood's happened to be busier than most, due to this little issue called overcrowding. I leaned back in my seat slightly, yawning. "Yes, yes, we _know_, Nat. You're going to see My Chemical Romance. Again."

"Hey, MCR rocks, " Samantha retorted, despite the fact that I was grinning. She knew I was only kidding with Natalie. As I always did. When you know someone for at least eight years, a good deal of joking is permitted. Naturally.

"I still don't get it, " Jessica muttered, glancing up from her Biology notebook. "It's like you're all obsessed, or something."

"Oh, and _you're_ not obsessed with anything?" Nat shot back instantly. Her grin widened as Jess flushed slightly, unable to deny that particular claim. We all knew that Jess was completely and totally obsessed with Sonic the Hedgehog. Given the proper moments, she wasn't ashamed of letting the rest of the world know about it, either.

Thankfully, the bell chose that moment to ring, interrupting whatever other comments might have been fired between them, and heralding the end of lunch.

"Do you really like MCR as much as they all say you do, Kim?" Jessica wondered as we made our way upstairs.

"Maybe a little, " I admitted, trudging reluctantly toward the second floor within a sea of people, "but I'm nowhere near as obsessed with the band as the rest of them are. I'm just somewhat fond of the music."

It was easy enough to engage in light-hearted conversation about inane things, but I found it rather difficult to concentrate totally on my personal or academic lives at the moment. Rumors had been floating around the Night World as of late that Circle Midnight was planning an attack; things had been a little too quiet recently, after all. Usually, our spies bring back reports of schemes from that end of the spectrum. The current leader of our chapter of Circle Daybreak, Phoebus, wasn't about to take any chances. He'd put the witches, vampires, and psychics on high alert. Since I had inherited psionic powers through my mother's bloodline, I was given permission to discreetly scry at Armwood, to see if there was any suspicious activity afoot. Granted, I protested that my abilities weren't developed enough to really do anything, save to maybe discover who was the most pissed off person in the school within a ten-foot radius of me, but Phoebus wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Have you found out anything?" Jess queried quietly, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her in response. I had told her that I was officially spying for Circle Daybreak, but I wasn't permitted to share any of my findings with her. At least, not until I reported them to Phoebus, first.

"No, " I replied at last, shaking my head slowly. "There hasn't been any suspicious activity around here, unless you count that latest incident that even made the humans sit up and take notice."

Jessica frowned. "Yeah, that was pretty disturbing. Just because the drama department was putting on that play and someone was supposed to get murdered during it … " She paused and shuddered. "I wasn't expecting someone to _really_ get murdered during the play!"

"Neither was the rest of the school, " I responded dryly. Not to mention that Circle Daybreak really wasn't expecting that, either. Phoebus had told us to keep a closer eye on things immediately afterwards. Even now, there was no evidence pointing directly at Circle Midnight, but as all of we Daybreakers knew, it was nearly impossible for anyone else to be behind that sort of thing. It wasn't just pure coincidence.

_Circle Midnight?_ Jess asked mentally.

_I don't think anyone really knows_, I answered truthfully. _I sure don't_.

_But that's what Phoebus wants you to find out._

_I _know

_Just be careful, Kim._

_I will. I always am._

* * *

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, " Phoebus said gravely as we entered headquarters, "anything to report?"

I shook my head silently, watching as the other two psychics and the two witches reported similarly. That made five affirmations of 'no news is good news, ' but then – I paused. The vampire had yet to make his report.

"And you, Nathan, do you have anything – " Phoebus began, then abruptly paused as he, too, realized that the vampire was nowhere to be found. "I told him not to be late again, " the Daybreak leader muttered at last, exasperated. "Has anyone seen Nathan?"

"He wasn't at school today, " Yves-Line quickly replied. "I think he went home early, sick. Or something."

I snorted. "Yves-Line, vampires don't get sick. Not as frequently as humans."

"I know that. I was just making a suggestion, Kimbo."

I rolled my eyes. The nickname was always somewhat annoying, but I'd finally gotten used to it. It's not like I really responded to my full name, anymore.

The creak of the door on its hinges drew everyone's attention, and the tall man who strode in grinned openly, merely because he knew that he had it. "I do hope I'm not _too_ late for the meeting, " he quipped, drawing a paper bag out of his jacket, "but I saw fit to stop by McDonald's on the way over and pick up something to eat."

Everyone continued to stare at him as he made his way toward an old, worn chair, and plopped down in it. "What?" he added in response. "I was hungry."

"You're always hungry, " I muttered under my breath, then shot him a breezy smile. "So. Did you manage to find out anything while satisfying your insatiable hunger?" "It's not your place to ask the questions, " Phoebus interrupted firmly, then turned an expectant look to Nathan. "Report."

"Well, they've been on the move lately. As a matter of fact, they did something horrible without consulting anyone."

Eyebrows raised. "And what exactly, " Phoebus asked, "did 'they' do?" Nathan just shook his head, stuffing his cheeseburger into his mouth. "A most horrendous crime, " he managed to get out between bites.

I exchanged a worried look with Jess. "Circle Midnight's been on the move?" I dared to ask, concerned. "Who'd they murder this time?"

The redhead widened his eyes dramatically as he chewed and swallowed. "They switched out the Happy Meal toys from Hot Wheels to Barbies. _Again_. I was so pissed off!"

The resulting silence was promptly broken by a resounding slap.

The vampire, for all of his supernatural abilities, just didn't quite dodge fast enough, and he glared at the girl who stood before him, hand still outstretched. "What?"

"You imbecile, at least give us something _important_!" Rachael fumed, slowly lowering her hand back to her side.

He chuckled. Sometimes that optimism of his was way over the top. "It was important, " he protested, feebly.

"To you, " I retorted, rolling my eyes at Jessica. "This is only the what – third time – you've come in to report and said useless crap like that?"

_Natalie would love this_, Jess noted silently.

I chuckled. _Indeed. _

_Actually, she'll be rather angry that they did that._

_Angry? That's too loose of a term. Pissed off, is more like it._

" … watch for anything else, " Phoebus said suddenly, cutting into my thoughts. "I trust, Kimberly, that you'll be cooperative?"

I blinked, suddenly confused. What had he just said? "Uh, sure, " I said quickly. Maybe a little _too_ quickly.

The Daybreaker openly grinned, revealing all of his rather pointy teeth. "I knew that you weren't paying attention, " he smiled triumphantly. "And just for that, I believe that I have an extra mission for you to carry out … "

_Oh crap. This is great._ "Dare I ask what it is, _sir_?" I responded with barbed politeness.

"You can scrub the floors of the kitchen in here. Until it shines so brightly that I can see my reflection in it."

"Just so you can inflate your already over-inflated ego some more, I'm sure, " I retorted bitingly. "I'm not cleaning your floors, Phoebus. Get someone else to do your dirty work."

The room quickly fell silent. No one had really stood up to the muscled, hardened Daybreak leader before. Ever. It was the only tactful way to keep the peace in headquarters.

"Alright, I acquiesce, " he said suddenly, much to my surprise. And everyone else's, I was sure, if their sudden intakes of breath were anything to judge by. "You don't have to clean the kitchen floor."

I stared. "I don't?"

"No, you don't." He smiled that pointy little smile again, and turned his attention back to the group as a whole. "I believe we've covered everything for this afternoon.Yves-Line, Rachael, Nathan, Kim, continue to report back, as usual. You're all dismissed."

_I thought for sure he was going to make you do some horrible chore. _

_Jess, the man's not _that_ evil. Then again, he shouldn't be evil at all. He's our leader._

_True._

As we made our way to the door, I was halted by Phoebus calling from behind me, "Oh, and Kim. You can stay after the meeting and let everyone else leave. We have matters to discuss."

I froze. This boded no good for a certain psychic. Sighing, I trudged back toward the couch I had been sharing with Jess and Yves-Line, settling uneasily into the worn leather.

Phoebus waited until everyone had left, and shut the door firmly. Then, and only then, did he turn toward me. "That wasn't a very smart thing to pull during the meeting, " he said at last.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, staring straight back at his equally narrowed, dark eyes. "I don't clean anyone's floors, " I stated flatly. "Not even my own. I get a maid to do that." A maid by the name of my mother.

"Well, then, you'll just have to make up for your impudence in another way, won't you?" he stated abruptly, walking slowly toward me. I regarded him warily as he took a seat next to me. "I need you to keep a close eye on someone for me. We've been hearing suspicious rumors that someone very close to you is tied or about to be tied just as closely with Circle Midnight, and I need you to be able to confirm or deny it."

Momentarily, I averted my gaze. A thousand faces flew through my mind -- someone close to Circle Midnight? Whom could he be possibly speaking of? "Who?" I asked, quietly.

Phoebus' grin slowly made its way across his face again. It was almost feral. "Natalie."

My jawline tightened - visibly, I was sure, as I gaped at him. Natalie, a member of Circle Midnight? It seemed preposterous, and yet, believable, simultaneously. "I know that she's a werewolf, Phoebus, but Circle Midnight? I really don't think that she -- "

"Watch her, Kim, " he warned, cutting me off. "If she does anything suspicious, tell me. The Daybreakers are depending on you, since you're one of the ones closest to her."

Dazed, I somehow propelled myself to my feet. "I -- I'll give it some thought, " I murmured at last, and slowly made my way to the door. "If you're wrong about this, Phoebus, " I added, low, "may the immortal gods have mercy on your soul." Then, and only then, did I leave.

The minute that I stepped out onto the sidewalk, I glanced briefly up and down the busy street, constantly alight with cars conveying people heading home from work, before striding as quickly as I could toward the nearest bus stop.

_Jess, we've got a problem_, I said as quickly as I could. _You're not going to believe what Phoebus asked me to do._

_I'd believe anything of him, _she replied dryly. _What?_

_He wants me to focus on spying on Nat._

There was a long pause.

_He wants you to do _what

_Spy on Nat. He thinks that she may be in cahoots with Circle Midnight._

_You're kidding._

_Nope._

Another pause. I frowned a little as I reached the bus stop and took a seat on the otherwise empty bench. _Jess?_

_What?_

_Do you think she's really a part of Circle Midnight?_

The shapeshifter hesitated for a long moment before responding.

_I don't know, Kim, _came the helpless reply. _I don't believe that she is. I hope that she isn't. But I just don't know._

_We'll find out soon enough_, I resolved, and severed the link as the Hartline pulled up. Being that it was very near rush hour, there weren't very many empty seats on the bus. The nearest one available was already occupied by a tall guy, who I at first dismissed as someone I wouldn't associate with, based on his flaming reddish-orange hair, pitch-black clothing, and multiple body piercings. "Can I ... sit here?" I asked, reluctantly.

His bowed head jerked upward at my request, and I almost gasped. No human ever had golden eyes with flecks of scarlet. Only one of the Night World would.

"If you're so afraid and disgusted, you can go sit elsewhere, " he said abruptly.

I winced slightly at his harsh voice, despite myself. "No, it's not that at all, " I said quickly, hastily plopping into the seat next to him as the bus began to move. "It's just -- you startled me. That's all."

I could feel his gaze rivet on me as I continued to stare straight ahead.

"You don't seem terribly surprised, " he noted after several uneasy moments had passed.

I managed a mirthless laugh. "I have no need to be, " I replied, assertively. With a carefully relaxed breath, I drew in energy and aimed it in a gentle arc toward his mind.

He abruptly jerked his head in a rough shake, eyes narrowing in sudden suspicion as his hand suddenly clamped down onto my wrist.

_You're a psychic_, he remarked curtly.

_Oh, well put, _I replied acidly. _I am. Half, actually. And I know you're not lamia, witch, psychic, or human. You can't be a dragon. You have to be a shifter._

_Well observed. I am a shifter._

The bus drew to a grinding halt several blocks from my home, and as I stood, gathering my belongings, it suddenly occurred to me that I had forgotten to extract one very important fact from the mysterious shapeshifter. _I'm Kimberly._

_Pyros_, he replied bluntly.

* * *

It was unusually chilly for November, I thought as I trudged down the street toward my house. There were no streetlights on Brightwood Drive, so it was quite dark, especially since large, thickly boughed trees lined the streets, preventing a great deal of light, whether natural or artificial, from filtering through. Drawing my arms a bit more tightly about me, I made my way down my driveway, very much looking forward to being greeted with a warm, well-lit home. What I wasn't looking forward to were the parents. It was highly likely that they'd once again question my whereabouts for the past few hours, and wonder why I hadn't arrived home by dark. Therefore, I was rather surprised to discover that all of the lights appeared to be out in my home. Only the large lamp post in the backyard shed any sort of glow over my abode.

"Hey, you."

The distinctly masculine voice somewhere off to my left drew me to an abrupt halt. It was somewhat rough, but not altogether guttural.

"That's no way to charm a lady, " came another man's voice, accompanied by a rich chuckle. "She's far too intelligent to even listen to the likes of you, Ez."

Furious that these two had apparently intruded into my yard without my knowledge, and without that of my parents', I pulled energy into my hand and focused on making the swirling sphere visible. Within moments, it was crackling a hazy, soft blue, and I held it before me, using what little light it provided to get a better look at the men.

The first one who had spoken was still standing off to my left; he couldn't have been any older than I, looking to be roughly seventeen or eighteen. Through the haze, I got a small glimpse of walnut-brown hair, and keen, golden eyes. The other, who was moving toward the small bit of light from behind me, was much taller than the first. Older, too, judging by the slight crease in his forehead and the wiser, less impulsive look carefully masked within his gaze. His hair was dark, and the hazy light revealed brief tints of grey beginning to show - rather elegantly, if truth be told - about his ears. Perhaps the most striking aspect of his appearance consisted of his cold, grey eyes. They glinted briefly in the light, and I was reminded at that moment of the edge of a steel blade. Sharp, cunning, and unpredictable.

"Edward, she really is a psychic, " the younger breathed, amazed. "How did you know?"

The older, apparently Edward, smirked ever-so-slightly. "I just knew, " he replied in a crisp baritone.

_Put the light out, lady fair, and no one will get hurt in our little venture._

Startled, I lost my hold on the flickering ball of energy, and it vanished, leaving my hands suddenly empty.

"You're of the Night World, " I said slowly, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. "What, in the name of all things holy, are you doing in my yard? If you've harmed my parents, I swear I'll -- "

"She's feisty, too, Ed! Just like the boss said. She'll be perfect for us. Just perfect! Not to mention -- "

"Ezekiel, if you don't be quiet right this minute and let me handle this, you're going to regret your decision." Edward smiled, revealing rather pointy teeth as the younger man - only a boy, really - cringed. "That's right. I _can_ make you die a most painful death. Don't forget it."

"You're not authorized to kill me, " Ezekiel replied at last, in a sulky sort of whine. "Only the boss can order my death."

"If you get in the way of this mission, " Edward warned impatiently, "I can do whatever I deem necessary to get you out of it. How much clearer must I make it?"

My eyes widened as I regarded them closely. They were not of our chapter of Circle Daybreak. Our agenda clearly stated that killing on the mission was to be reserved for the most desperate situations only. But the fact that this suave, almost debonair man spoke of it so calmly elicited a gasp from my throat before I could help it.

"You're of Circle Midnight, " I said, low.

Edward laughed. It was a rich, cultured laugh. "You see, Ez? She is far too intelligent for the likes of you to deal with. In any way, shape, or form." He stepped a bit closer to me. "Now, then. You are a psychic - or a half-psychic, to be more politically correct. At any rate, Circle Midnight is in need of more psychics. Powerful psychics. The boss has personally singled you out of the others in your little ... organization, and requests that you formally join us. Join our side. Before it's too late."

I glared at him from behind my glasses. "Why is he so eager to have me join? I'm not as powerful as some of the full psychics in Circle Daybreak. I can offer him nothing special. I can't even offer anything special to the other Daybreakers."

He sighed. "You, my dear, possess a very rare attribute, if you will, that our boss wants to get his hands on. The only way to do that is, obviously, if we bring you back to him. And he would prefer that it happen willingly, lest the course of the power be altered. Will you return with us?"

"And if I don't?" I challenged directly. "Then what?"

"Then, " Edward all but whispered, "you would be making a very foolish decision. Refuse Circle Midnight tonight, and I promise that what you know of your life will vanish within a fortnight, unless you change your mind within the course of two weeks."

Defiantly, I lifted my chin. "I'm not afraid of you, " I said at last. "And I refuse to acquiesce to your request."

Ezekiel shook his head in a desperate no-you-don't-want-to-do-that fashion from behind Edward's shoulders. Fortunately, the other man didn't appear to notice.

"Very well, " he responded. "You have a fortnight to change your mind. And until then, the end of your life as you know it draws steadily closer." He lifted his lip slightly, revealing sharp fangs, and I drew in a sharp breath.

"You're ... lamia!"

"Well observed, " he chuckled. "I am, yes. Ezekiel is, I'm afraid, created, but he does serve his purposes. You're intelligent, according to the boss. I'm sure you'll figure out how your life will significantly alter within the next week while you think this over."

The two brushed past me and blended in perfectly with the shadows as they left my yard. Shaken, I immediately ran to my front door.

_Jess!_ I didn't care if I woke her from her slumber at that very moment.

_Kim? _Her voice, slightly drowsy at first, quickly roused into alertness. _What's wrong? You sound distressed._

_I am. Lamia, here in my yard. Circle Midnight!_

A pause. _Goddess. Kim, report it to Phoebus._

_I will. It's just that -- they told me that I needed to join Circle Midnight. That I have some sort of power that their boss needs._

_Interesting. They didn't harm you, though? _

_No._ I couldn't help but smile at the note of anxiety in her voice. _Thanks for worrying about me. I'm fine. Sorry for disturbing you._

_I thought I told you to be careful._

_I have been, _I replied, a trifle sharply. _They all but ambushed me the moment I set foot in my own yard. That's not my fault. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. Good night._

Wrenching myself free of the link, I crept into the house and headed straight for bed. Knowing that the situation within the Night World had suddenly taken a turn for the worse, I couldn't help but shudder in trepidation. And yet, I had to wonder what impact my decision would have, if any. What _did_ I possess that Circle Midnight wanted?


End file.
